vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ilpyo Park
Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A Name: Park Il-Pyo, The Key, The Nine Tails Guardian, Sakyamuni Origin: '''The God of High School '''Gender: Male Age: 18 Classification: Human, Charyeok User Powers and Abilities: 'Super Strength, Super Speed, Enhanced Durability, Expert Martial Artist, Fire Manipulation, Wind Manipulation | Drastically improved Fire Manipulation, Ability Sealing and Awakening, Telepathy via Fox Beads 'Attack Potency: Large Planet Level+ '(comparable to Jin Mo-Ri, defeated one of the Crown Princes of Natak) 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ Base '''| '''MFTL+ combat speed with Charyeok (can fight on par with Jin Mo-Ri) Lifting Strength: At least Class 100 via powerscaling, possibly higher Striking Strength: XKJ+ Class (able to fight the Crown Princes and Jin Mo-Ri) Durability: Large Planet Level+ '(able to withstand being within the blast radius of his own attacks and was only seriously threatened by the Gods, The King, and other Keys) 'Stamina: High, can continue fighting for long periods even while fighting powerful opponents such as gods from Heaven. The only way to really slow him down is to strike his vitals (i.e. stab him through the chest or repeatedly strike unguarded portions of his body). Range: Melee Range with Taekkyon, multi planetary (spawned a ring of flames that extended beyond multiple planets) Standard Equipment: Fox Beads for communication. Intelligence: Incredibly intelligent and analytical, able to analyze an opponent's fighting style down to their muscle movements and make better calls about the course of a battle than the similarly intelligent Yu Mi-Ra. Pragmatic n battle, he prefers to pick apart his foes weaknesses and exploit them rather than try to overpower an opponent. Weaknesses: 'None notable. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' '''Ssam-Su Taekkyeon It is a martial art which was developed by Park Il-Tae and is used by his grandson, Il-Pyo. It is a combination of Practical Taekkyon and Renewal Taekwondo in order to minimize the weaknesses of Taekkyon. Until his fight against Team Seoul, Il-Pyo has never lost. * Leg Lock (Kor: 딴죽): Used to grab opponent with hands in Ssam-Su Taekkyeon. Similar function with Hoe-Grab in RE Taekwondo. * Knee Kick ''(Kor: 무릎찍기): Was used as preparation move for 'Nirvana' along with Tdan-Juk. Slams the user's knee into the victim's face while holding the opponent with Tdan-Juk in mid-air. * '''Inward Trip' (Kor: 안낚걸이): Puts the user's leg behind the victim's leg and pulls the victim with it. The victim loses, balance and falls down. Similar function with Hoe Grab in RE TKD. * Nirvana (Kor: 열반): The user bashes the opponent's face with the user's knee combined with the user's weight. In the series, Park uses it with the combination of Leg-Bracket+Knee-Chopper for correct formation of him and his opponent and Inner Hook to fall down while his knees are crushing Gwum-Gi's face. However, he misses on purpose by putting away his knee before reaching the ground. * Ssam-Su Bubop (Kor: 쌈수 보법): A skill similar to Mo-Ri's "Way of Walking" technique. Allows for high speed movement similar to the Shunpo technique of the Bleach series. * Nakyoung (Falling Blossom) (Kor: 낙영): Resembles 3rd Stance Hwechook. Strikes the enemy with legs three times from Low to Middle and then High. Used to KO Gwum-Gi. * Roundhouse Kick and Scythe:' '''The attack starts with a roundhouse kick and further the holds the opponent's face with knee joint. This is to pin the opponent with one leg in order to aim punch straight at the face. * '''Awareness': It allows the person to read the muscles and other factors of the opponents body to predict where the next attack will come from. However it can only be used if both opponents are touching each other and it cannot predict two attacks at the same time. * Facial Strike: A dodging the opponents attack a swift kick with the knee is delivered to the face. * Sky Kick: A high kick performed by bringing down the leg upon an opponent. It true effect was not seen as it was quickly countered by Jin Mo-Ri. * True Nullifying Spin: A technique delivered by kicking one's opponent, when being performed a swirl of wind is generated around the user and then concentrated around the leg and it generates a massive tornado after it connects with the opponent or target. It is designed to counter the Truth Tornado of the Renewal Taekawndo style and functions similarly to it. * Fish Hook: It is performed after an opponent kicks the user an their leg lands on their shoulder, then the user jumps in the air and lock their legs around the opponents leg and neck. It was used to counter Leg Hook of RE Taekwondo. * Front Reverse Spin: A kick performed by instead of going forward goes backward. It can be performed both high and low and is also called Back Spin. It was used to counter the Front Spin of RE Taekwondo. * Twin Fire Tornadoes: Twin Blades: After igniting the concentrated air in the surrounding, it catches on fire and the user creates two tornadoes out of it. The user then kicks the tornadoes slightly upwards creating two blades made of flames. * 3rd Flame Spin: Flame Kick: By adding another spin to the technique of Twin Blades a next blade of fire is generated to attack. It is then concentrated around the user's foot to attack. It was countered by RE Taekwondo's Ice Kick. * Fifth Degree Flame Murder: After the air is ignited and flames are created, Park Il-Pyo does another twist and kicks the opponent releasing a shockwave of flames that is capable of obliterating multiple Charyeoks, along with damaging the surroundings. * Final Nirvana Kick: After unleashing all eight other tails Il-Pyo brings his leg up for an axe kick as his hair grows out, erupting in a massive blade of flame as he brings the kick down. It is powerful enough to defeat and kill one of the Crown Princes. Charyeok Nine-Tails Guardian: Harnesses the power as one of the Keys, powerful creatures who rebelled against Heaven. In this case, it's the Nine-Tails Guardian, a powerful deity who once served the Jade Emperor after ascending, only to be betrayed out of fear of his power and went on a rampage, destroying all in his wake. This form grants Il-Pyo full access to his powers, giving him incredible pyrokinetic abilities and raising his physical ability to be equal to that of a god. Health Generation: It gives the user a small amount of HP upon appearance. Physical Enhancement: It greatly enhances all of it's user's physical attacks, speed, and overall power. Ability Sealing: Being one of the keys it has the ability to seal away a gods ability carrying them on a lower plane so they can be hurt. It can also seal away a person's Charyeok like what she did to the judges. Ability Awakening: Being one of the keys it has the ability to awaken the potential within a person to enable them to attack gods, nephilim and higher, that they couldn't previously hurt. It can also undo the seals it placed on gods. Pyrokinesis: It also grants the user the ability to create and manipulate fire at will. Blades: '''Park Il-Pyo gains two large scythe-like blades on his arms that can light things on fire upon slashing them. '''Fox Generation: It also allows the user to summon many nine tailed foxes ranging from them to be big or small made out of fire. Fox Rain: An attack where he summons down multiple blades made of flames down on an opponent. It is easily able to cut through a Charyeok and cause a blaze. Heavenly Fire: It is an attack that uses the blades at his elbows to attack causing an large gash on an opponent. Veritable Pandemonium - Hundred Demon March: This is an attack where multiple foxes of various sizes attack an opponent. Upon contact, these foxes burst into flames, severely burning the opponent. Key: Base | Charyeok Gallery Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Fire Users Category:Foxes Category:Hero Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:The God Of High School Category:Tier 5 Category:Anti-Magic Category:Telepathy Category:Manhua Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Martial Artists